Malpercio
The Ancient God of Destruction who sought to conquer the world and bring it into an endless time of pain and suffering. Though he destroyed the other gods and caused massive chaos and destruction, he was defeated and sealed within five End Magnus by the Children of the Earth, but his spirit continues to haunt the lives of the people of the sky. As the series progresses, characters learn the truth of this ancient beast and discover that it is a result of a tragic and long history between five siblings and demonic entities hellbent on bringing chaos and destruction to the world by manipulating others. The War of the Gods According to legend, Malpercio is the Ancient God of Destruction, sealed away a thousand years ago by the ancient Earth Wizards. Based off this tale, in the Age of the Gods, Malpercio appeared and waged war against the people of Cujam and destroyed the other gods in a quest to take control of the world and reshape it into his own image. The Children of the Earth appeared, and with the aid of three sacred artifacts, destroyed Malpercio, separated its body into pieces, and sealed away the five most powerful portions into End Magnus. The smaller pieces were discarded, although they still contained enough power to bind to a living creature and become an afterling. The Children of the Earth severed the tainted Earth into five continents; each was kept afloat by a sealed End Magnus with a guardian monster patrolling each one to keep it safe. However, over the course of a thousand years, this legend is revealed to be the product of much confusion as the true story of Malpercio is revealed to be much more complex and tragic, cultivating with the struggle of five siblings who were forced to do horrible things under the influence of demons. These five human siblings were Seph, Ven, Marno, Pieda and Thoran, who sold their souls to the Dark Brethren, demonic entities who barter with humans for their own gains and insidious agenda, in order to stop an evil being of ultimate power and evil called Wiseman, the original cause of the War of The Gods. These five called themselves collectively, Malpercio, named after the hill they grew up on playing. Towards the end of the war, they were killed by the Children of the Earth, who ironically failed to kill Wiseman. Despite losing, the five siblings still had to give their souls to the Dark Brethren as they agreed and the price was absolute. The Children of the Earth divided the siblings into the five End Magnus, and scattered the pieces across the land with the power of the Dark Brethren keeping the islands containing the End Magnus floating. As the power corrupted their souls, the five siblings became demons of darkness forced to bend to the will of the Dark Brethren. This reveals that Malpercio was simply made up of five siblings who tried to stop a great evil known as Wiseman and later fell under the control of the Dark Brethren for their own agenda. Thus, Wiseman and the Dark Brethren were the true instigators of the War of the Gods, but their crimes were never recorded due to all the confusion in the course of the war. The Struggle for Control It is later apparent however that even though the Dark Brethren were mostly in control of the five siblings, the immense strength in their hearts and bond to one another allowed them to still fight against the Brethren's hold within their demonic imprisonments. This led to an internal struggle within the sibling's bodies and souls as they attempted to regain control with the Brethren fighting to keep their hold on them so they may embark on their plans with no interference. The siblings apparently succeed several times in temporarily escaping their hold and even influence Malpercio's demonic form later in life. One example of the former is when they were able to appear before Sagi during his showdown with Wiseman, encouraging him not to give into the villain's seductive manipulation. An example of the latter is when they acted through Georg, when he was being influenced by the End Magnus, which contained parts of Malpercio's body, and they were able to influence him enough to create a pure magnus of life in Kalas and Fee, hoping that these two would be their prayer and would one day be able to free them and destroy the Dark Brethren once and for all. The Dark Brethren though were able to keep their control and escalated their plans to unleash Malpercio and open a dimensional rift for their armies to transport through in order to bring death and destruction to the world. Planning their return for hundreds of years, the Brethren influenced numerous people into performing their will and play a major role in their return. It is eventually revealed that Malpercio/The Brethren were controlling the mind of a girl named Melodia and used her to manipulate Emperor Geldoblame to find and unseal each End Magnus. Their control over Melodia occurred nine years prior to the start of Baten Kaitos. By sending a plague throughout the land, the Brethren killed countless people, including Melodia and her parents, and then sent a message through the End Magnus to Duke Calbren to use it to revive his granddaughter. Overcome with grief, the Duke gladly agreed and used the End Magnus to bring back Melodia, unaware that everything was staged by the Brethren to gain control of Melodia as the End Magnus contained their power. The Brethren choose Melodia as a host because she not only had access to the artifact that sealed each End Magnus, The Earth Sphere, which could also be used to unseal them, but her high social standing and wealth made it easy for her to form relationships with the Alfrad Empire, the only organization that had the resources and twisted ambitions to unleash the End Magnus. Using Melodia, they stole the Earth Sphere, infiltrated the Alfrad Empire, and gave the sphere to Geldoblame, knowing of his plans to find the End Magnus for his own purposes. Making frequent visits to the empire, Melodia aided Geldoblame in forming complex plans to obtain all the End Magnus while, at the same time, forming close relationships with a fraction of soldiers, planning on using them to overthrow Geldoblame after he helped obtain all the End Magnus. The Brethren even took measures to gain control of Kalas to insure that he will never be the prayer for the siblings inside Malpercio by having Melodia befriend him and promise him great power if he helped her find the End Magnus. Kalas, who was hungry for both revenge and power, agreed and had a guardian spirit inhabit him with the aid of Melodia, who knew that a guardian spirit would further aid in their plans. The Brethren soon realized though that the guardian spirit would never agree to their plans and had to come up with a scheme to get the spirit to help. Eventually, they came up with the plan to wipe the spirit's memory clean with a memory loss spell, allowing Kalas to aid in their plans with his guardian helping him, unaware of his true intentions. The plan went perfectly as Melodia wiped the spirits memory clean and Kalas agreed to help in Melodia's schemes for power, unaware of the force guiding her and only desired to use the magnus to kill Giacomo, who led an attack that took the lives of Georg and Fee, and become a "perfect" entity. After numerous trials and plans, all the End Magnus were released by the Alfard Empire, at which point Geldoblame was killed by his own troops under the orders of Melodia and Fadroh, the commander of the Alfrad army who was also being used by Melodia. With all the magnus unsealed, the barrier between dimensions tore open as the resting place of the Brethren, Cor Hydrae, was released and unleashed an army of monsters and demons onto the world. Melodia then seized control of the Alfrad Empire, reduced it to rubble, turned the soldiers into creatures of darkness, and used the Imperial fortress as the staging ground for Malpercio's rebirth. However, as the End Magnus represented only portions of the demon god's power, Malpercio was not truly revived until he took control of the powers of Kalas, Xelha, Gibari, Lyude, Savyna, and Mizuti. This was done by capturing each hero and then imprisoning one in dimensional cracks that appeared when Cor Hydrae was unsealed that the Brethren constructed over the years in order to allow the heroes to become one with the continents. By placing each hero in these cracks, they allowed them to become one with the continents and the End Magnus and gain power comparable to that of the gods. Once that occurred, Malpercio was able to gain control of that power and used it to connect all the End Magnus, a patchwork of divine limbs and body parts, together and was reborn as a grotesque creature of darkness under the Brethren's command. Kalas was tricked by Melodia into absorbing the End Magnus to become "perfect", but all this was simply a scheme to turn Kalas into the Brethren's slave. Xelha attempts to stop them with the Ocean Mirror, but Melodia destroys it and orders Kalas to wipe out all his former friends. Due to his immense willpower as a being of pure magnus, Kalas was able to fight against this hold and returned back to normal, now a redeemed, young man ready to stop Malpercio. Malpercio, his powers not fully restored yet, leaves to his demonic fortress, Cor Hydra. The Final War and Ultimate Showdown From within the depths of Cor Hydrae, Malpercio unleashed a wave of monsters onto the world, eventually attacking the Children of the Earth personally, killing countless people and destroying a large portion of the Children's civilization. While Kalas and his friends attempt to destroy him with the Sword of the Heavens, Melodia destroys the blade and escapes with Malpercio back to Cor Hydra. There, Malpercio continues to send demons and monsters into the world until Kalas and his friends defeated the five souls of the siblings that were imprisoned in Cor Hydrae. Left with no other choice, Malpercio absorbed Melodia and the souls of the five gods to complete his transformation. Planning to massacre the planet and reshape it in his image, Malpercio attempted to escape, but Kalas and his crew fought him in a final showdown. He ultimately lost and Kalas was able to pull Melodia out from his body, leaving her perfectly untainted and no longer in Malpercio's control. Malpercio is then destroyed by the three sacred artifacts once again while Xelha seals the beast away. However, Xelha was able to gain a glimpse into the demon's mental state and finally realized the truth that Malpercio is not made up of five demonic gods as the legends spoke of, but five siblings who were possessed by demonic spirits and used to perform their will. The five siblings were then finally released from their tortured imprisonments while the Dark Brethren, their legions, and fortress were sucked and sealed into an alternate dimension of pain and suffering for all eternity. With this, the taint clouds around the earth dissolved and the five continents were put back in place by the five sibling gods, with the ocean later returning and making the earth moist and rich once again. By the end of the series, Wiseman and the Dark Brethren paid the ultimate price for their crimes and the world was restored to peace. This meant that after over an entire millennium of suffering, the five siblings were finally able to achieve their goals and were able to rest in peace with their loved ones. In the end, the sibling's prayer in the form of Kalas and Fee was enough to stop the Brethren's malicious plans and finally ended their existence and their reign of terror for all eternity. Videos thumb|300px|left|The incomplete Malpercio falls in battle.thumb|300px|right|Malpercio's True form is defeated and he is finally freed from his eternal suffering. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Group